Wizards
Wizards, formerly known as Wizard Battles, is a Survival minigame that was released to Mineplex on May 1st, 2015. It was released as a Beta minigame on January 23rd, 2015. This game is a heavily modified version of RedWarfare's Wizard Battles, a smaller server Mineplex acquired on November 22, 2014. In Wizards, players fight using an array of magical spells with the objective of being the last player standing. Players may opt to play with a custom resource pack, which adds custom art to the Spell Menu and other effects. Doing so is highly recommended, though not completely necessary. The pack automatically downloads; no manual downloadable pack currently exists. Summary There is only one team: the yellow Players team. When the game starts, a large number of chests will be scattered around the map. Players have to dig through as many chests as possible to acquire armor, food, and various spellbooks to gear up and defeat their enemies. Spellbooks look like the icon of the spell they represent. They can be found in chests along with armor, materials, and food. If a spellbook is at any point in the player's inventory, the player will learn the spell, which can then be assigned to a spell wand. The spellbook is consumed in the process. Upon death, all items are dropped, including some consumed spell books, which can be consumed by anyone who picks them up. Normally, players start the game with no spells but Lv.1 Mana Bolt and Wizards Compass. Additional spellbooks of the same type of spell can be collected to increase the level of the spell, which makes them more powerful.While spells are the preferred method of attack, punching with fists/wands still inflicts damage. Spell wands are represented by retextured blaze rods; right-clicking one will bring up the spell menu. This displays all spells the player currently has in a GUI. With this, players are able to assign a specific spell to a wand. Through chests, players are also able to acquire additional wands for a maximum of 5, which can then be assigned to spells themselves. Grey squares represent empty wand slots. Normally, the player starts out with 2 wands. Crafting is possible in Wizards, but players are limited to only a few items. Creating items from raw materials can offer an advantage to the player, since they don't have to rely solely on the loot obtained from Chests. Crafting Tables are rare or nonexistent in most maps, but players can craft their own using Wood Planks. Players are limited not only by the cooldown of the spells when casting, but also by the amount of mana they have. By default, each player has a maximum of 100 mana, along with a regeneration rate of 2.5 mana per second (mps), displayed at the top of the screen. The maximum, as well as the rate of regeneration, can be bolstered with special kits and power surges. Power surges begin at the four-minute mark, with another one per minute; each decrease the mana cost and cooldown of spells. There is a time limit of 10 minutes. Afterwards, one of two poems will appear in the chat, seen left; following this example, meteorites will begin showering from the sky, with the frequency and power of them increasing as Overtime progresses. The round will keep going until only one player is left alive. There is a second poem that will instead deploy increasingly powerful lightning bolts which function similarly. The number of wizards left in the game is displayed to the right, along with the time limit. Maps Wizards - Orbis Harbor (side).png|"Orbis Harbor" (side) by BrandonMWX & Goldeey Wizards - Orbis Harbor (top).png|"Orbis Harbor" (top) by BrandonMWX & Goldeey Wizards - Wither Isle.png|"Wither Isle" by Mineplex Wizards - Wizard Arena.png|"Wizard Arena" by libraryaddict (formerly "Wizards Test Map") File:2015-07-31 21.58.18.png|"Hogwarts" by Alfredo & LukeateDale Aspen - bribbs & TheDarkWarLord.png|"Aspen" by bribbs & TheDarkWarLord (1) Aspen - bribbs & TheDarkWarLord (2).png|"Aspen" by bribbs & TheDarkWarLord (2) Aspen - bribbs & TheDarkWarLord (3).png|"Aspen" by bribbs & TheDarkWarLord (3) Kits Each kit is represented by a witch. No kits have descriptions.Kits that are highlighted red are removed from the final version. Spells There are three types of spells, each with their own class of abilities. Certain spells are able to damage the environment.Below, *"SL" represents "Spell Level", *"B" represents "Blocks", *"HP" represents "Hit Points", and *"s" represents "seconds". Attack Spells Attack Spells affect an enemy player in some way, usually through damage. Support Spells Support Spells affect the player in some way, usually by buffing them. Misc Spells Misc Spells affect the environment in some way, usually by creating material constructs, indirectly affecting the player and enemies. Tips * Players should keep all items they find in their inventory, no matter how useless they may seem at first. This is to cultivate crafting of potential items. Gem Rewards History January 23rd, 2015 - Wizards Beta *Released to public Beta. May 1st, 2015 - Wizards & Clans * Released to public. * Resource pack added. * Spell textures added. * Additional GUI features added. * Quick cast added. May 15th, 2015 - Minor Resource Pack Update * Resource pack updated to include custom armor. Notes Category:Minigames with resource packs